


Fearless

by HarryPotterTookOver



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryPotterTookOver/pseuds/HarryPotterTookOver
Summary: "I thought she hated him?""Nah, she never really did."





	1. Chapter 1

Lily's POV  
It was the end of my fifth year at Hogwarts; Marlene Mckinnion (my best friend) and I were packing our trunks to go home.   
"I can't believe the year is over!" I sighed, flopping on my bed dramatically.   
"I can, it's been the longest year ever with all that studying for the dumb OWLs." Marlene said, flopping on her bed as well.  
As she said this, my mind started wandering off; this would be my first time riding the train without my ex best friend, Sever-Snape. Tears pooled in the corners of my eyes at the thought of his name. Ever since he called me a mudblood, life hasn't been the same. Marlene notice my face and immediately knew what I was thinking about.   
"Lily! Don't think about that git!" She chided, "He doesn't deserve you!"  
"I know!" I cried, "But he was my best friend, I can't just delete them from my mind!"  
"Just focus on the positives, well finally have a compartment to ourselves!" She said excitedly.  
"Unless the dumb Marauaders come and ruin it- like they do everything!" I mumbled.  
"C'mon Lils, they aren't bad guys." She sighed, "They just enjoy seeing you as red as your hair; let's face it, everyone does."  
"Whatever, let's just get to the train so we really can get a compartment to ourselves." I said, while rolling my eyes.  
We finished packing our trunks and levitated them down the stairs; right when we walked into the common room, we were greeted by the Marauders or ,as they are more commonly called, Hogwarts' pranksters. James Potter was the ring leader of the bunch and loves to tease me by constantly asking me out. Sirius Black was Potter's co-captain and his best friend- also is known as the player of Hogwarts. He dates a new girl every week only to break their heart and find another. Gross. Remus is the only nice boy in the group; he is a prefect along with me and actually knows how to be mature! He has scars along his face but he won't tell anyone why. I have my suspicions though. Finally, there is Peter Pettigrew. He is a short, chubby boy who has the face of a rat- beady eyes and all. He is practically a pet and worships the ground Potter and Black walk on.   
"Hey Evans, fancy seeing you here." Potter says while winking and leaning his elbow on poor Peter's head.  
"Ugh! Go away, Potter! And by the way, this is my common room too!" I huff at him.  
"Well, looks like we have something in common! Why not we discuss this more on a date?" He says.  
"You wish! I'd rather date the giant squid than you! At least he has manners!!" I shout, frustrated.  
"Well, don't you worry that pretty little head of yours; I'll get you one day, Evans." And with that, he walked off.  
"Well that was interesting..." Marlene said, winking at me.  
"Whatever. Let's just get to the train." I said, walking off.  
So much for a peaceful last day, I thought.


	2. The Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little secret is revealed while on the train...

James POV  
Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, and I were sitting in our usual compartment and we couldn't have been more bored! I was stretched across one seat with my head against the window, and I was catching my snitch with my lightning reflexes while Wormy was cheering for my like a weirdo- not that I minded. Padfoot was laying across the other seat with his feet in Moony's lap combing his so called "luxurious" hair while Moony was attempting to read a book but couldn't focus through the bothering silence.  
"Honestly! We're the Marauder for goodness sake! There must be something we can do!" I cry, sitting up.  
"I know something we can do!" Sirius say, grinning micheviously.  
"Does it involve a certain, smoking redhead?" I ask.  
"Well of course, Sir Prongs!" Sirius exclaims in his best posh voice.  
For 20 minutes, we sit planning a plan that will ensure Evans' heart for me.  
"It's time." Sirius say siriusly.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Meanwhile<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
Lily's POV  
Marlene and I were having a great time with just the two of us and NO Snape! We were in the middle of playing Truth or Truth- Marlene invented it. It was my turn and let's just say I was terrified!  
"Lils, Truth or truth?" Marls said with a smile.  
"Truth?" I said as more of a question.  
"Who was your first kiss?" She asked.  
Oh no... My mind drifted away again, but this time it was a sunny Summer afternoon. Severus and I were thirteen, laying under our favourite willow. I was watching the willow say with the wind while Sev was twirling my hair around his fingers. Little did he know I had a little crush on him..  
"Hey Sev?" I asked a little nervously, not knowing how this would end.  
"What's up, Lils?" He asked.  
"Umm.... Have you ever had your first kiss?" I blurted, Damn!  
".. No.. What about you?" He replied.  
"Well... No.. But that Potter kid keeps trying to trick me into kissing him!!" I said, flustered.  
"What?? Why didn't you tell me? I could have dealt with him!" Sev shouted while standing up.  
"I didn't want you to get hurt, he keeps trying to let me let him be my first kiss!" I cried, standing up as well,  
An idea crossed my mind, and as I looked into Sev's eyes, I knew he thought of it too. We both slowly inched together until our breath was mixed.   
"Maybe Potter won't bother me if I've already had my first kiss." I whispered but I knew he heard me.  
"Maybe...." He whispered back.  
I reached up and put my hand over his heart, which seemed to be increasing in speed. He then wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me even closer until our noses touched. I could feel his heart that was beating like a race car and I'm sure mine was too. Sev leaned down just an inch and out me lips touched; it was magical! Our lips felt like a symphony, moving with each other in sync perfectly. We both pulled apart reluctantly but our noses still touched.  
"Wow..." We both whispered.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>End Flashback<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<   
"Well.. It was.. Severus!" I blurted.  
"WHAT?!!" Marlene shrieked.  
James POV  
Sirus and I strutted down the hall like we owned the place- because we did! As we neared Evans compartment, we heard a muffled shriek. Sirius and I exchanged glances... We were outside Li-Evans' compartment trying to hear what the hell was going on in there! I couldn't hear anything clearly so I had Padfoot hold me steady while I got closer to eavesdrop.  
"Did I just hear you right?!" Marlene shrieked.  
I heard Evans sigh and I knew it would be bad.  
"I mean it! Snape was my first kiss.." Lily mumbled, ashamed.  
Sirius dropped me in surprise and I stumbled into their compartment; they screamed in surprise but I played it off cool.   
"Hey ladies, fancy seeing you here." I said slyly.  
"Potter?!!" Evans shrieked. She looked about as red as her beautiful hair but also very nervous.  
"Were you just eavesdropping on us?" Marlene said calmly, although she, too, looked nervous, but not for the same reason as Evans. God knows what she can do when she's angry.  
"No, I was gathering valuable information..." I replied smoothly.  
"Well, did you hear anything valuable?" Evans squeaked.  
"Only that Snivelous was your first kiss!!" I exclaim angrily.  
"That's none of your business Potter!" Evans shouts.  
"Well, I'm gonna make it my business! Later Evans." I say while stalking out of the compartment.   
I saw Sirius still pressed up against the wall trying to hear everything happening so I just grabbed his collar and threw him into the first empty compartment.  
"Well that went well.." Sirius says slyly  
"Can you believe she kissed Snape before me!!" I exclaim.  
"This calls for a prank.." Sirius says.  
"It must be so grand them at Snivelous will transfer to Beuxbaxtons where he belongs!" I add snickering.  
"We don't have enough time to do it today so we'll have to wait until next year. Maybe do it at the feast?" Sirius says.  
"Perfect." I said.  
For the last hour on the train, Sirius and I planned our grand attack on Snape.  
Lily's POV  
The train came to a stop as Marlene and I were dragging our trunks off the rack. I was excited that I wouldn't have any school work, but I was also nervous about seeing Petunia- who would still hate me without a doubt.   
"Hey Marls.. Do you think I could visit you for a few weeks this summer?" I asked.  
"Lils, you can come for the WHOLE summer if you wanted to! My parents think of you as another daughter!"Marlene exclaimed.  
"Thanks Marls, but I think I should spend a little time with my family. Maybe try to get Tuney to like me again..." I mumble the last part because I know what Marlene will say.  
"Well just owl me if you change your mind!"Marlene says excitedly.  
As we get off the train, my eyes start skimming the crowd; I looked for the certain brunettes that I call my parents. I heard someone call my name so I turned around, and there were my parents in all their glory.   
"Lilyflower!! I'm so happy you're back!" My mum cried.  
"We missed you so much, baby!" My dad said, elated.   
I jumped into their arms, giving them a big bear hug which they returned with force. In that hug, I realised just how much I missed them when I was at Hogwarts!   
"Are you ready, sweetheart?" My dad asked.  
"Yeah. Let's go!" I exclaimed. Then we were off!  
Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all.


End file.
